


Flight to Nowhere

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Flying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Hermann comfort each other after some bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight to Nowhere

_ _

_Newt could feel Hermann’s frustration as he crawled into the blanket burrito Newt had made between the seats. Another Skype call, another cancelled family visit - it happened every year like clockwork. This time, it happened on the flight over to their family’s home, adding insult to injury. Newt buried his head under Hermann’s chin with a sigh. Hermann wrapped his arms around him, dropping a kiss in his hair before nestling his cheek in it. They’d sort something out, they always did, but for now Newt shut his eyes, emotional exhaustion overtaking him as he drifted off in Hermann’s arms._


End file.
